1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electrolytic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-192716, a stacked solid electrolytic capacitor having a plurality of capacitor elements stacked one on top of the other is disclosed. The capacitor element has an anode body made of metal foil having a valve action, a dielectric layer and a cathode body layer.